


Podfic - The Active Reader

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Parody, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, intertextuality, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a craze for pulpy romance novels about Dark Creatures starts in Gryffindor, Sirius reads one about a werewolf -- and decides to write a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - The Active Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Active Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788910) by [veeagainst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst). 



[Click to download mp3 from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2a3CeRA).


End file.
